Snow White and the Seven Orochi
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: I wrote this for my Petite Soeur. I blended her favorite place with her favorite Yuri anime and this is the twisted result. Happy Valentine’s Day Hammie-chan. ShoujoAi. Yuri. Chikane&Himeko.


**DISCLAIMER: **This is where I, for the umpteenth time, tell my readers I do NOT own anything commercial mentioned in this fan fiction.

**A/N: **I wrote this for my Petite Soeur. I blended her favorite place with her favorite Yuri anime and this is the twisted result. Happy Valentine's Day Hammie-chan.

This started out to be a one-shot, but I quickly realized I could not do justice to Chikane and Himeko in a one-shot.

* * *

**Snow White and the Seven Orochi**

It was another bustling day at Tokyo Disneyland. The weather was beautiful in Urayasu-City, Chiba, so today's attendance was larger than usual. Kurusugawa Himeko was just another face in the sea of people enjoying the theme park. Even all the camera equipment she and her assistant lugged around didn't differentiate them from all the other Japanese people.

Himeko was hired to take some candid photographs for the theme park's upcoming advertising campaign. She and her assistant, Saotome Makoto, had been taking pictures all around the massive theme park since it opened that morning.

"Kurusugawa-sama, can't we take a break? We've been working since this morning and in case you forgot, we skipped breakfast," Makoto complained.

Himeko wasn't paying any attention to her assistant's complaints, because as usual, the photographer was wrapped up in her work. Makoto learned fairly early in her position as Himeko's assistant, when to leave her boss alone and when to interfere. This was one of those times Makoto bought herself lunch, found a chair under some shade near her boss, and left the photographer to her obsession.

"Makoto, hand me the wide-angle lens," Himeko asked and reached out without taking her eyes from her viewfinder.

When no lens appeared in her hands, Himeko looked up from her viewfinder to find her assistant missing. The blonde photographer frantically looked around for her assistant and saw Makoto happily enjoying lunch nearby. Himeko shook her head, packed up her camera, and walked over to her assistant.

"So, this is what happened to you," Himeko said, trying to sound upset.

"Mmmm," Makoto mumbled through a mouthful of food.

Himeko smiled at Makoto, who was clearly enjoying her lunch. The blonde photographer sat down next to Makoto, surveyed all the different cuisine choices offered, and contemplated what she would like for lunch. Himeko made her selection and walked over to the concession booth. As she waited for her food, Himeko casually looked around at the people in the park. To the untrained eye, it was just a sea of people, but in Himeko's eyes, everything was a photo opportunity. Himeko picked up her order and joined Makoto, who was just finishing the last of her lunch.

"Kurusugawa-sama, what did you get for lunch?" Makoto asked as she looked at Himeko's food.

"Bento," Himeko answered and added, "Makoto, you have working for me long enough to address me a little less formally. I told you to call me Himeko."

"Hai, Kuru…, I mean Himeko," Makoto said.

"Very good," Himeko teased.

"Don't you eat anything else? No matter where we are, you have bento for lunch," Makoto asked.

"I like bento," Himeko answered and started to eat her lunch.

"Speaking of things you like, have you met any girls you like yet?" Makoto teased.

Makoto discovered her boss' sexual orientation quite by accident one day at the photographer's studio, after she caught Himeko with another young woman in the darkroom. As expected, interactions between Himeko and Makoto were uncomfortable, but both young women soon turned the embarrassing moment into a bonding experience.

"Why do you keep asking?" Himeko asked.

"I think you've been alone too long," Makoto said concerned.

"Not all of us have to be in a relationship to be happy," Himeko said exasperated.

"True, but it makes life _so_ much brighter," Makoto smiled.

"Just because you found the love of your life in Souma," Himeko teased.

"Well, I don't get it. You're cute. Girls _and guys_ fall all over themselves to meet you," Makoto said.

"It doesn't mean I want to meet them," Himeko joked.

"Hrumph," Makoto pouted and crossed her arms as Himeko giggled.

After lunch, the two set out to photograph more theme park sights. They were laughing and joking around when they came upon a crowd of people.

"What's this mess?" Makoto asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Snow White is posing for pictures," a stranger in the crowd answered.

"What's the big deal with Snow White?" Makoto asked the stranger.

"Go look yourself," the stranger answered.

Before Makoto could suggest she and Himeko go check out this Snow White, Himeko was already slowly making her way through the crowd. When Himeko got to the front of the crowd, what she saw took her breath away. Posing for pictures was the most beautiful young woman Himeko ever saw. She had long dark hair and the most alluring blue eyes. Himeko was in awe and completely captivated.

"Him…eko," Makoto stammered as she saw what Himeko was staring at with her mouth slightly open.

"Wow," Makoto said after she found her voice and added, "And I'm not into girls."

Himeko could only nod her head in agreement. Makoto poked Himeko in the side, trying to get her boss' attention for several minutes, to no avail.

"Hi-me-ko!" Makoto finally yelled in frustration.

"What?" Himeko asked distracted.

"Take her picture!" Makoto answered and rolled her eyes.

It took Himeko a few seconds to register what Makoto said, but after she came to her senses, the blonde photographer began taking a series of photographs of this beautiful Snow White. Himeko wanted to speak to the young woman after the crowd around her dissipated a bit, but it never did. In fact, it seemed to get larger.

The crowd finally got SO large, Himeko ended up getting pushed to the back of it, so she stopped following Snow White. After checking her camera, Himeko realized Makoto had disappeared once again, so she scanned the area and saw Makoto flirting with Pluto.

"New friend?" Himeko teased as she walked up beside Makoto.

"Actually no," Makoto said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?" Himeko asked confused.

"Don't you recognize him?" Makoto laughed.

Himeko shook her head and rolled her eyes at her laughing assistant.

"Himeko," Pluto said.

"Souma?" Himeko asked incredulous.

"Yes, but keep it down. We're not allowed to slip out of character," Souma said.

"Oh, sorry," Himeko apologized.

"Well_ Pluto_, could you tell me Snow White's name?" Himeko whispered.

"Oh, her. She's beautiful, ne?" Souma said.

"She's more than just beautiful. She's stunning," Himeko said excited.

"Her name is Himemiya Chikane," Souma answered.

"Can you introduce me?" Himeko asked.

"Yes, but not until after our shifts are over," Souma replied.

"Of course, what time and where do you want to meet up?" Himeko asked.

"I'll call you. Do you have your mobile?" Souma asked.

"Yes, okay. We all have to get back to work, so I'll see you after your shift," Himeko said and dragged Makoto away with her.

Himeko and Makoto worked throughout the day, but Makoto noticed a distinct change in her boss' demeanor. The photographer was distracted the remainder of the day and Makoto had a clear idea by exactly what, or rather who. The pair worked well into the evening hours, waiting for Souma's call. Finally, around eight o'clock, Souma called.

"Meet me in front of the tunnel to the employee entrance in fifteen minutes," Souma said cryptically and hung up.

Himeko stared at her mobile telephone for a few seconds.

"Well?" Makoto asked, bringing Himeko out of her confusion.

"That was Souma," Himeko said.

"I figured that much," Makoto said sarcastically.

"He instructed us to meet him in front of the tunnel to the employee entrance in fifteen minutes and then hung up," Himeko said.

"Well, that's all strange and mysterious," Makoto giggled.

"We had better head that way now, because it will take us that long to get there," Himeko said.

The two women arrived at the designated meeting spot exactly fifteen minutes later, but Souma was not around.

"Where's Souma?" Himeko asked as she checked her watch.

"Don't you mean Pluto?" Makoto giggled.

"It's not like him to be late," Himeko said ignoring Makoto.

"He probably got held up by some kids or something," Makoto assured her worried boss.

Almost as soon as those words left Makoto's mouth, Pluto appeared with Snow White.

"Hi, sorry we're late, but it took forever to tear Snow White away from her adoring fans," Pluto apologized.

Himeko stared speechless at the beautiful Snow White, while Snow White blushed and looked at the ground.

"That's okay," Makoto said as she slipped her arm in Pluto's.

"Stop it. I can get fired for that. We'll go clock out, change, and be back in a few," Pluto said.

"Don't be long, my canine prince," Makoto teased.

A slight audible groan could be heard coming from inside Pluto as he and Snow White walked down the ramp to the employee area.

Several minutes later, Souma and Chikane returned, dressed in their street clothes. Himeko found herself staring at the beautiful young woman.

"Himemiya-san, I would like to introduce my friends. This is my girlfriend, Saotome Makoto," Souma said as he presented Makoto.

"It is very nice to finally meet you. Souma talks about you all the time," Chikane said and bowed.

"Only good things I hope," Makoto joked as she returned the formal greeting.

"Oh yes," Chikane replied and smiled.

Himeko's eyes widened at the sheer brilliance of Chikane's smile.

"This is Kurusugawa Himeko. She's Makoto's boss," Souma said as he presented an unusually shy Himeko.

"I am _very_ pleased to meet you," Chikane smiled, moved closer to Himeko, looked deep in the blonde's eyes and bowed.

Himeko blinked rapidly in stunned silence.

'_Is she flirting with me?'_ Himeko's mind raced as she processed this thought before responding.

"The pleasure is all _mine_," Himeko replied and bowed, taking a chance by flirting back.

Chikane gave Himeko a knowing smile. The instant chemistry between the two young women was electric. Unconsciously, Chikane took Himeko's hand as they spoke. It was as if time suddenly stood still for them. They lost all consciousness of anyone else around them, until Makoto brought the two young women crashing back to reality.

"Well…since you two seem to have a lot to talk about, we'll be leaving you two alone," Makoto teased.

"Gomenasai Saotome-san," Chikane said and bowed.

"No need to apologize and please call me Makoto. Souma is taking me to dinner anyway," Makoto offered.

"I am?" Souma asked.

"Yes…dear, you are," Makoto said as she squeezed his arm.

"Oh, yes…I am," Souma said after getting Makoto's painful hint.

Makoto leaned close to Himeko and whispered something in her boss' ear.

"Nice meeting you Himemiya-san," Makoto said as she dragged Souma away.

"Nice meeting you Makoto-san," Chikane said.

"Have a nice dinner you two," Himeko called out to the retreating lovers.

The two young women watched Souma and Makoto for a bit before returning their attentions back to each other. An awkward silence hung between them as they looked at each other, lost in their own thoughts.

"Excuse me, if I may be so bold, but what did Makoto-san say to you?" Chikane asked.

"Oh, that," Himeko blushed a dark red and without thinking blurted out, "She teased me about dating Snow White."

"Oh? Dating? We just met. I could hardly call it dating. You have not even asked me out yet," Chikane joked through her shock.

Stunned, Himeko could only stare at Chikane.

"Well then, we should rectify that right now," Himeko giggled and asked, "Himemiya-san, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Chikane teased Himeko by pretending to mull over the question. The dark-haired young woman noticed Himeko was beginning to get nervous and let her off the hook.

"Yes, I would love to eat with _you_," Chikane answered suggestively and thought, _'What is wrong with me? I am never this bold with women, but I usually never have to be.'_

"Is there a restaurant or type of food you _desire_?" Himeko asked suggestively, playing along with Chikane.

"No, I'm _open_," Chikane purred and pondered, _'It must be this young woman. She brings out something in me.'_

"Okay, I know just the place," Himeko answered happily.

Chikane called and dismissed her driver. Himeko brought Chikane to her studio.

"Excuse me Kurusugawa-san, but why are we at a photography studio?" Chikane asked confused.

"This is my studio. I live upstairs. I thought I would cook you dinner and please call me Himeko," the blonde photographer answered.

After they got in Himeko's apartment, which was the entire top floor of the building, Himeko took Chikane's coat.

"Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?" Himeko asked and gestured to the living area.

"Do you have any wine?" Chikane asked.

"Yes, I have two lovely wines. One red and one white. Which would you like?" Himeko asked.

"Surprise me," Chikane said as she sat on the couch.

Himeko smiled and went to get her guest's wine. Chikane sat and looked around the spacious apartment and admired how Himeko decorated the place. Himeko returned with two glasses of red wine.

"This is a wonderful red I've had before. Let me know what you think," Himeko said as she handed Chikane the glass and sat beside the dark-haired beauty.

"Oh yes," Chikane said as she sipped the wine.

"I'm glad. Dinner should be ready shortly," Himeko smiled and returned to the kitchen.

After a few minutes, Chikane began missing Himeko's company, so she decided to join Himeko in the kitchen. Chikane took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"It smells wonderful," Chikane said and startled Himeko.

"Himemiya-san, you startled me," Himeko giggled.

"I was lonely in the living room all by myself and please call me Chikane," the dark-haired beauty said.

Himeko smiled and resumed cooking dinner. Chikane watched the blonde display her culinary talents and soon found her thoughts centering on her blonde chef, as she finally had the opportunity to really _look_ at Himeko.

'_She's stunning. What an angelic face and her blonde hair radiates like the sun,_' Chikane thought.

As Himeko prepared dinner, her thoughts drifted to Chikane.

'_She is absolutely beautiful. Her skin is like porcelain and her dark hair shimmers like moonlight.'_

The two young women were lost in their own reveries, until Himeko broke it with her announcement that dinner was ready.

"Chikane, would you like to eat at the dining table or here at the breakfast bar?" Himeko asked shyly.

"How about here? I think it is more _intimate_," Chikane smiled.

'_Is she flirting with me again?'_ Himeko wondered to herself and blushed.

The two young women ate their dinner in relative shy silence, stealing glances at one another throughout the meal. After dinner, Chikane insisted on helping Himeko with the dishes. Since there weren't that many dishes, Himeko decided to wash them by hand. She washed and Chikane dried. The awkward domesticity of the situation made them both giddy.

After the dishes were done, Himeko asked Chikane to wait for her in the living room, stating she wanted to surprise Chikane with dessert. The dark-haired beauty sat patiently waiting for Himeko and dessert. A few minutes later, Himeko entered the living room with a tray.

On the tray were two bowls of ice cream and an assortment of toppings. Chikane smiled broadly at Himeko's choice of dessert. Himeko sat down next to Chikane on the couch and placed the tray between them.

"I hope you like sundaes," Himeko said.

"I have not had one in a long time, but I like them," Chikane smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I only have vanilla ice cream," Himeko apologized.

"I like vanilla…ice cream," Chikane said teasingly.

The two young women smiled at each other and reached for the chocolate syrup at the same time. Their hands touched, causing each one to quickly retract her hand, apologize, and blush.

"You first," Himeko said as she offered Chikane the squeeze bottle of chocolate syrup.

"No, no, you first," Chikane said.

"No, guests first," Himeko blushed.

This back and forth went on for awhile. Himeko broke the stalemate.

"Here. I'll put some on your ice cream and you put some on mine," Himeko said.

With that said, Himeko squeezed some chocolate syrup on Chikane's ice cream.

"Say when," Himeko giggled.

"When," Chikane said after Himeko squeezed out a generous amount.

Himeko handed the squeeze bottle to Chikane. As Chikane squeezed the bottle over Himeko's bowl, an air bubble popped out, causing the chocolate syrup to splat out.

"Oh my!" Chikane exclaimed.

Himeko quickly wiped off the chocolate syrup that splattered on her shirt.

"Gomenasai Himeko," Chikane quickly apologized.

"It's okay Chikane. It was an accident," Himeko giggled.

"Say when," Chikane laughed.

"When," Himeko said after Chikane squeezed out a generous amount.

"It looks like we both love chocolate syrup…a lot," Chikane joked and looked up from Himeko's bowl.

As both young women laughed, Chikane noticed a dollop of chocolate syrup on Himeko's cheek. Without thinking, Chikane leaned in and licked the chocolate off. After she realized what she had just done, she found herself staring into shocked amethyst eyes and quickly backed away.

"Gomenasai Himeko! You had chocolate on your cheek, so…," Chikane uncharacteristically blurted out, completely mortified.

"Chikane, it's okay," Himeko assured her new friend, but Chikane couldn't hear anything but the pounding of her heart in her ears.

"Himeko, I…," Chikane began as she stared at the floor.

Himeko leaned in and wiped a bit of chocolate syrup on Chikane's cheek, causing Chikane to look up at her new friend. Himeko was grinning mischievously.

"Look Chikane, you have chocolate on your cheek. Let me get that for you," Himeko giggled, leaned forward, and licked the chocolate off.

Chikane stared silently at Himeko and blinked rapidly.

"Better now?" Himeko asked as she smiled softly at Chikane.

Chikane could only manage to nod in response. The two young women stared silently at each other, lost in their individual internal debates. Chikane took one of Himeko's hands and held it gently. Himeko took Chikane's other hand in response. They both smiled at each other as a light blush graced each of their faces.

"Chikane…," Himeko began.

Chikane nodded, leaned in, and placed a sweet kiss on Himeko's lips. The dark-haired beauty drew back and looked into Himeko's eyes. The blonde cutie blinked twice, smiled, and returned the kiss. They deepened the kiss and spent the next several hours kissing, as their forgotten sundaes melted.

They just finished another session of kissing when Himeko glanced over at the clock and noticed how late it had gotten.

"Chikane?" Himeko asked softly.

"Hmmm?" Chikane responded and looked at Himeko with heavy-lidded blue eyes.

"It's late. I should get you home. Unless you would like…," Himeko said.

Chikane looked at the clock.

"Are you awake enough to drive?" Chikane asked.

"I think so," Himeko answered honestly.

"Himeko, I think it best if I stay, rather than have you possibly risk your life on the road," Chikane said.

"Okay. You can stay in my guest room," Himeko said and added, "I have a pair of pajamas you can borrow and there is a new toothbrush in the guest bathroom you can use."

After getting Chikane settled in her guest room, Himeko retired to her bedroom.


End file.
